The instant invention relates generally to safety locks for firearms and more specifically it relates to an automatic gun safety device which is particularly useful for child safety, police officers, burglary, hunting accident, and so on.
Numerous safety locks for firearms have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to include mechanism to prevent the accidental or unauthorized operation of the firearms. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,796 to Bielfeldt; 4,730,538 to Zamacoln and Des. 260,548 to Holland all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.